Deathsaurus
Deathsaurus is the fictional antagonist of the animated series Transformers: Victory and its accompanying toyline, one of the numerous Transformers series. Wired Magazine once nominated him as one 12 most ridiculous Transformers of all time. Transformers: Generation 1 Savage and cruel, Deathsaurus loathes nearly all human beings, but has an unusual soft spot for children. He transforms into a monstrous bird creature with wings capable of separating into launchable serrated blades. In robot mode, he wields the "Living Metal-Destroying Cannon," a mighty weapon that fuses with his own systems to deliver energy blasts that begin to erode the metallic "skin" of super-robot lifeforms upon impact. The animated series also depicts him frequently using a flail weapon with a hidden blade - his toy features this a non-removal, non-poseable solid-plastic bayonet-style attachment under the barrel of his gun. A shield adorns his right arm, and the animated series also endows him with a scimitar.http://www.seibertron.com/database/character.php?view=&char_id=3330 As a member of the Breast Force, Deathsaurus commands two "Breast Animals," or "Breastars" - Tiger Breast and Eagle Breast, who transform from a twin set of chestplates into ferocious animal forms for triple-pronged attacks. Additionally, the two animals can become hand-held weapons for Deszaras to wield - while the toys features them both as guns, the animated series turns Tiger Breast into a bow and arrow. One of the series' episodes reveals that Deathsaurus becomes weakened when he deploys both Breastars, to the point that Star Saber is able to fight him off in his smaller form of Saber. As Transformers: Victory had no professional English release (the infamous StarTV dub of Victory had the actors pronounce the name "Dez-sand-rass"), Deszaras's name was not translated in any fashion, leaving fans to interpret the Japanese as best as they were able. Deszaras's name in katakana reads デスザラス Desuzarasu. The popular interpretation of this, based on the pronunciation of the name in the animated series, is "Deathsaurus"; this is challenged by most Japanese transliterations of "saurus" being ザウルス zaurusu. "Deszaras" is the romanised name which appears on the toy's Japanese packaging and also appears in 2006's Victory Region 2 DVD boxset. The name is intended to evoke those of creatures from sentai and kaiju movies, and may not be based on an English word at all. Some fans alsop believe that his name might have a slightly royal connection, as quite a few Transformers from Victory have royal names like Liokaiser, Dinoking and Road Caesar. Deszaras' name might be inspired by tsar the name of the old Russian rulers, but this is only a theory conceived by some fans. The official Engligh name of Deathsaurus was given to the character in 2005 when he appeared in the Transformers: Timelines toy line and fiction series. Oddly the announced Robot Heroes toy of the character for the Universe line is named Dessarus. Animated series Years ago, striving to become the newest of the Decepticon Emperors of Destruction, Deathsaurus created a gigantic battle fortress capable of destroying planets, but an attack by the young Autobot commander Star Saber saw the fortress de-powered and trapped within a region of space known as the Dark Nebula. This began the enmity between Star Saber and Deathsaurus, and as both combatants rose through the ranks of their respective armies, Deathsaurus vowed to eventually liberate his fortress and use it to destroy Star Saber. After the conclusion of the Masterforce war on Earth, Deathsaurus set his sights on the planet's vast energy sources, and, from his command post on the Decepticons' starcraft the Thunder Arrow, he directed his troops, the Breast Force and Dinoforce in attacks on the planet. Deathsaurus rarely dirtied his own hands, entering battle only rarely, and only when there was a chance that he could confront Star Saber directly, such as there was when he led the Brestforce in raiding the electrical energy of American subway systems. This led him to be the object of great contempt from Brestforce sub-leader Leozack, who schemed against Deathsaurus, but systematically failed to succeed in his numerous ploys, either as a result of his own incompetence or the counter-scheming of his subordinate, Hellbat, who sought to overthrow both him and Deathsaurus. Deathsaurus was no fool, however, and remained perpetually aware of Leozack's plans - when the time came, he thrashed the Brestforcer in combat and forced him to swear utter loyalty to him. While Star Saber was on the planet Micro, Deathsaurus returned to the Dark Nebula to investigate the possibility of reactivating his fortress; he did not have enough energy, but was at least able to confirm that the fortress was in functional order and could be reactivated when the time came. Unfortunately for him, having expended what energy he had to confirm this, he was unable to finish Star Saber when he engaged him in battle in space on the return trip. Deathsaurus appears in episode #7, "Explosion!! The Energy Base" where the Decepticons build a new base in the jungles of South America to store energy. Machtackle and Dashtacker inform Star Saber of the new base. Wingwaver suggests he take the other Multiforce members there to investigate, but Star Saber insists the Blacker lead them. Wingwaver chafes at how Blacker treats him like a kid. Transported to the jungle by Galaxy Shuttle Blacker leads the Multiforce to their target, but they are spotted by Yokuryu, who calls in the rest of the Dinoforce. Blacker leads the Decepticons away and sends the Multiforce to contact Star Saber for backup. Wingwaver sends Machtackle and Dashtacker back to Galaxy Shuttle, but refuses to leave Blacker behind. Worried about the lack of contact, Star Saber flies to South America to join them. As Blacker is being overpowered by the Dinoforce, Wingwaver comes to his rescue. The Decepticons decide to escape with the energy they have, but Star Saber arrives to stop them. Deathsaurus orders the Decepticons to leave the energy behind and instead blow it up, hoping to destroy the Autobots with it, but Star Saber is able to defeat Leozack before the Decepticon can set off the explosion. The Autobots then return to their base in Galaxy Shuttle.http://www.thetfcog.com/victory.htm In episode #23, "Fight to the Death!! Antarctic Battle", the Breast Force drains energy from the Antarctic, melting the polar ice. The Multiforce aid people trapped in a flood in South America when Star Saber orders them to meet him at a United Nations research base in the Antarctic. Wing and Mach arrive first and are confronted by Liokaiser. Waver tows in the rest of Multiforce by sea and despite forming Landcross they are outclassed by Liokaiser’s ability to turn invisible. Star Saber and Galaxy Shuttle arrive to help in the fight as Jan, Stakeout and Seawatch help evacuate the human scientists from the U.N. base. Liokaiser continues to best the Autobots in battle thanks to his ability to turn invisible, but as the Decepticon gestalt is about to finish off Victory Saber, Deathsaurus steps in and insists that he have a hand in the demise of his enemy. Star Saber takes the opportunity to take the battle to the air, matching Deathsaurus’ deadly wings with his skill. Galaxy Shuttle takes out the Decepticon energy collector with an energy blast and the Decepticons retreat in the Thunder Arrow. The humans scientists thank the Autobots for their help. Deathsaurus appeared in episode #24 "Crisis! Ambush in the Desert". Greatshot patrolled the galaxy for Decepticons and came to Earth where he spots the Thunder Arrow. The Dinoforce attacked an oil field in Saudi Arabia for its energy. Star Saber sent the Brainmasters and Micromaster Rescue Patrol in Galaxy Shuttle. When the Autobots arrived they were ambushed by the Breast Force. The Braver and Laster found it difficult to maneuver in the desert sand. The Rescue Patrol freed the human prisoners from Kakuryu. The Brainmasters formed Road Caesar, but it didn't help. Greatshot came to the rescue as Star Saber is called for help. Deathsaurus arrived to take his anger out on Greatshot. Blacker injured himself saving Greatshot from an attack. Star Saber and Greatshot took on Deathsaurus and the Breast Force. Fixit did field repairs on Blacker. The Breast Force retreated when they became too injured to combine. Star Saber damaged the Thunder Arrow and Deathsaurus retreated. Braver and Laster blew up Dinoforce's energon cube stockpile and the last of the Decepticons retreated. Later, back on Earth, Deathsaurus lured Star Saber into a trap in the desert, where he attacked with the power of the Living Metal-Destroying Cannon. The weapon almost finished Star Saber off until God Ginrai intervened and was left at death's door instead, but when he was reconstructed as Victory Leo and combined with Star Saber to form Victory Saber, they were able to thwart Deathsaurus's plan to bombard Earth with asteroids. Discovering that the sunken continent of Atlantis contained enough raw energy to re-energise his fortress, Deathsaurus ransacked the ancient ruins and abandoned the Dinosaur Force to their fate as the Thunder Arrow shot off into space to fulfil his evil plan. With the fortress active and headed directly for Earth, even Victory Saber could not stand up to its power, but a resentful Dinosaur Force supplied information on the fortress's weak spot to Star Saber's adopted human son, Jan, who used his own personal mech to enter the fortress to strike the mentioned vulnerability. As he did so, Deathsaurus and Star Saber engaged in a vicious battle, during which Deathsaurus lost an eye, and was eventually defeated when Star Saber broke his sword off in the villain's chest. Gushing fuel and fluid, Deathsaurus vowed to have the last laugh as he set the crippled fortress on a collision course with Earth, and blew himself out an airlock, vowing to return again and again. But, as his body drifted off into space, no sign of life was visible from the conquered emperor. Victory Saber subsequently destroyed the fortress, and Deathsaurus was never heard of again. Manga Whereas the animated series made no use of the slightly odd remark in Deathsaurus's profile he was fond of human children, in the accompanying manga published in the pages of Japan's TV Magazine, it was one of his key character points. As a parallel to Star Saber's adoption of Jan, Deathsaurus had a "son" of his own, a human boy named Solon, whose mother was killed during a Decepticon attack on Earth, and who Deathsaurus "adopted", turning him into a cyborg and raising him to believe that he was his son. Solon had frequent clashes with Jan, whose school he began attending, which often degenerated into "my dad can beat up your dad"-style arguments as their "fathers" battled. At one point, Deathsaurus even attempted to bribe Jan into joining the Decepticons with toys, games, candy and cash.http://www.tfarchive.com/comics/japanese/trans509.php Solon had his own battle armor and often rode Deathsaurus's Brestars as steeds, but when Victory Leo and Star Saber merged into Victory Saber, Deathsaurus sought a way to increase his own power in a similar fashion and crafted a Transformer-sized mech for Solon named King Solon, with which he was able to combine, forming King Zaras. However, in the midst of this battle, Solon discovered the truth about his mother, and his distraction allowed Victory Saber to destroy the King Solon mecha. Deathsaurus fled, abandoning Solon, who accepted his earthly heritage and joined the Autobots. The conclusion of the Victory manga is infamous among the fandom, and well-known even by those who have not read it, for its outrageously different approach. During the final battle, as Deathsaurus's fortress attacks the Earth, it is he, not Liokaiser (who takes the role in the animated series), who battles Star Saber in space. Leozack, then, is able to take his treachery to the ultimate extreme by turning the fortress's power on Deathsaurus, and Deathsaurus cripples the craft with his cannon as Star Saber takes Leozack down. Then, the wounded Deathsaurus reveals the true reason he has quested to liberate the fortress from the Dark Nebula - it is home to the Decepticons' families and civilians. As the shocked Autobots discover this, readers meet Deathsaurus's wife, Esmeryl, Leozack's sister, Lisack, and the Dinosaur Force's children, and Deathsaurus and Star Saber then make peace, shaking hands and vowing to work together for the betterment of the Transformer race.http://www.tfarchive.com/comics/japanese/trans569.php This is the first instance in official Transformers fiction of female Decepticons existing, and moreover, the first to end in such a manner, with both sides allying, instead of the Autobots defeating the Decepticons. Dreamwave Productions Deathsaurus would receive an unusual reference in issue 10 of Dreamwave Productions' Generation One series - their last before going out of business. In Megatron's flashback he describes discovering a cavern in a forbidden zone on Cybertron, which revealed that the history of the Transformers was far different than previously thought. One of the statues over the entrance seen is clearly Deathsaurus, with the other being Dai Atlas. Fub Publications This character is presented as being the same Deathsaurus, who has been recreated as a general in the new Decepticon army centuries after his defeat at the hands of Star Saber. With many successful campaigns under his belt, his growing frustration and the continual rise in power of the Autobots and Maximals over the Decepticons and Predacons led him to explore the possibilities of using the Insecticons to resurrect the glories of the Decepticon Empire. However, only two had survived into the modern era - Buzzclaw and Dirge, who had both lost their cloning ability. Unlocking it again through a series of experiments, Deathsaurus was then attacked by Ironhide and his team of Autobots. He battled the Autobot leader after capturing his subordinates, winning with the grudging help of Flamewar. Even the arrival of Autobot reinforcements seemed sure to fail against the massive army of Insecticon clones - until Bumblebee revealed that his agents had seeded the Insecticons with a virus that would destroy the clones, thwarting Deathsaurus' scheme. His final fate remains unknown. Deathsaurus appeared in "Battle Lines." Starscream reported to Deathsaurus on the success of the Combaticons' attack on thr Autobot Elite Guard. When Decepticon forces led by Deathsaurus ambushed the Autobots led by Magnum, Thunder Clash had to save Magnum from Lyzack. Toys *''Generation 1'' Breast Force Deszaras (1989) :This toy came packages with Tiger Breast and Eagle Breast. He was a Takara exclusive, not released by Hasbro.http://www.tfu.info/1989/Destron/Deathsaurus/deathsaurus.htm *''Timelines'' Ultra Deathsaurus (2005) :At the Transformers convention BotCon 2005, as part of their exclusive toy set, "Descent into Evil," the Transformers: Robots in Disguise Megatron toy was redecoed as Deathsaurus, repainted in blue and given a new headsculpt to evoke the villain. The figure was released under the "Deathsaurus" name, and was chosen based on his dragon alternate mode.http://www.transformersclub.com/deathsauruspreview.cfm Due to the retooled head, some of the additional modes are impeded. Transformers: Timelines An mirror-universe version of Deszaras appeared in the Transformers: Timelines fiction. He is one of the heroic Decepticons. His colors are based on the colors used for Generation 1 Star Saber. Fun Publications Deathsaurus appeared in the 2008 April Fool's comic "Shattered Expectations" by Fun Publications. He led the Mayhem Suppression Squad. References Category:Decepticons Category:Fictional aircraft Category:Fictional bats Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1989 Category:Fictional commanders Category:Robotic dragons ja:デスザラス